Sólo te pido una vez más
by Ari's Madness
Summary: En el día de tu cumpleaños pienso en ti, pienso en mí, en cuanto deseo estar nuevamente a tu lado. Oneshot. [Regalo para Shemmo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, dulzura!]


**Título: **Sólo te pido una vez más.

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno y es un regalo de cumpleaños para la sensual de _Shemmo_. ¡Espero que te guste! (L)

La siguiente historia está inspirada en la canción "_Cursis melodías" _De Natalia Lafourcade a petición de la cumpleañera :D

**Summary: **En el día de tu cumpleaños pienso en ti, pienso en mí, en cuanto deseo estar nuevamente a tu lado. Oneshot. [_Regalo para Shemmo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, dulzura!_]

* * *

Al abrir la puerta, la recibió el suave aroma de violetas que ella siempre utilizaba sagradamente como perfume. Respiró profundo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, tiraba la mochila hacia la mullida cama y dejaba una pequeña bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio.

Aprovechó de estirarse mientras caminaba hacia la ventana abierta, dando cuenta de lo estilizado y atractivo de su silueta. Descorrió las cortinas, permitiendo que la luz del día de primavera se colara hacia ella con fuerza. Admiró los árboles de cerezos que explotaban de color a su alrededor y la gente pasearse lenta y tranquilamente.

Abrió la ventana y apoyó las manos en su borde, disfrutando de la brisa que suavemente revoloteaba a su alrededor, del aroma de las rosadas flores volando libres por doquier. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, queriendo hacer en ello un rezo silencioso, un anhelo expuesto que llevaba guardado en la punta de su pequeña lengua.

Sonrió cuando una brisa especialmente traviesa pareció querer ensañarse con su cabello mientras su vista castaña se perdía en el cielo infinito.

—InuYasha, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con dulzura hacia el viento, hacia el mundo entero que se extendía ante ella directo hacia la infinidad.

Y, aunque jamás obtenía una respuesta, había tomado la costumbre durante aquellos tres largos años de hablarle a través de la ventana, admirando el sol pasar de un lado al otro, pensando que, de algún modo, sus palabras lograrían llegar a él. No importaba si fuese como una brisa cálida o un trago de agua especialmente delicioso. Incluso no importaban si él no pudiese darse cuenta de esas pequeñas señales que esperaba lo rodearan amorosamente.

Ella le hablaba y ese simple gesto la hacía sentir tranquila y feliz.

—Las cosas en la escuela difíciles como siempre, aunque he ido logrando que matemáticas me cueste menos. —sonrió al tiempo que su dedo jugueteaba distraídamente con la madera de la ventana— Mis amigas…como siempre. Hoy insistieron en que tenía que mandarte un correo electrónico, si no así no funcionan las "relaciones a distancia"— hizo el símbolo de comillas con los dedos mientras entornaba los ojos con un poco de cansancio. Río y negó con la cabeza suavemente— esas chicas nunca aprenderán.

Observó cómo danzaban varios pétalos de cerezo en el aire cerca del suelo, su abuelo barría cerca de ellos, concentrado en su labor y ajeno a toda la belleza que lo rodeaba.

Apoyó un codo y luego la cabeza en su palma, suspirando nuevamente.

—Dime, InuYasha, cuando naciste ¿también había cerezos en flor a tu alrededor?

Trató de imaginarse un día extremadamente lejano, donde una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches daba a luz a un pequeño hanyô que parecía destinado a vivir en un mundo siempre caótico y hostil.

En la misma fecha pasar una y otra vez con un pequeño que se había acostumbrado a vivir sólo porque no parecía haber otra opción. A observar solitariamente el mundo abalanzarse cruelmente sobre él.

Condenado a no ser de un lado ni del otro. En un punto medio, difuso y extraño, donde tuvo que aprender a apreciarse a sí mismo como lo único necesario para existir…aunque jamás llegase a creérselo del todo.

El viento seguía jugueteando con los pétalos de un lado al otro con plena libertad y ellos, dóciles, le ofrecían el mejor espectáculo que podían en su danza improvisada. Sonrió con melancolía.

—En el día de tu cumpleaños busqué que lo celebraras, ¿recuerdas? —pudo ver ante ella la época Antigua extenderse hacia el infinito, con sus amigos a lo lejos y un terco hombre mitad demonio despotricando contra sus modernas ideas.

En aquel momento todos descansaban cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, disfrutando de permitirse el lujo de dejar de pensar en Naraku y la _perla de Shikkon_ por al menos un día.

"_¡Feh! ¿Y para qué? Eso es sólo para los humanos_" se cruzó los brazos mientras estaba apoyado contra un árbol en lo que parecía ser una rotunda negativa.

"_Vamos, InuYasha, lo pasarás bien_" comenzó a decir ella con una dulce sonrisa, buscando convencerlo, pero el hanyô se limitó a resoplar con su típico tono de fastidio.

"_¡Ya te dije que no!_"

"_Ahora que lo pienso, InuYasha…_" comenzó a decir Sango, que estaba de pie al lado de monje Miroku "_¿Cuántos años tienes?_"

"_Bueno, tienes más de cincuenta, ¿no?_" murmuró Shippô mientras se apoyaba en una rama cercana a él y lo observaba con curiosidad "_¡Estás bien viejote!_"

"_¡Cállate!_" Gruñó mientras estiraba su brazo para golpear la cabeza del pequeño, quien inmediatamente comenzó a chillar de dolor saltando a los brazos de Kagome.

"_¡Perro malo!_" sollozó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con lágrimas humedeciendo sus verdes ojos _"¡No te mereces un regalo de cumpleaños!_"

InuYasha hizo el gesto de avanzar hacia el kitsune para golpearlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver la amenaza silenciosa de un "_Siéntate_" en los ojos de la chica pelinegra.

"_¿Entonces, InuYasha? ¿Cuántos años tienes?" _preguntó esta vez el monje, apoyando su peso en el báculo que siempre portaba, observándolo con curiosidad.

El hanyô volvió a retroceder y cruzarse de brazos, en aquella postura defensiva que le era tan acostumbrada.

"_¡Eso no es importante!_" masculló mostrando sus colmillos en una airada gesticulación.

"_¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?_" Sango alzó las cejas, impresionada "_¿Tanto has vivido que se te olvida tu edad?_"

Shippô dejó su berrinche de lado y Kagome sus mudas amenazas para mirar al chico con interés. InuYasha, sintiéndose intimidado ante tanta atención, frunció el ceño como si le hubiesen dicho algo sumamente ofensivo.

"_¡No soy ningún viejo, Sango!_" calló y, al darse cuenta de que los demás no iban a quedarse tranquilos sin una respuesta de verdad, respiró profundo y sintió ruborizarse, tratando de mantener la compostura mientras miraba a Kagome de reojo "…_tengo noventa y siete_".

Se hizo un silencio que le pareció particularmente incómodo mientras todos parecían procesar la información.

A Kagome le recorrió un escalofrío ¿Eso significaba que InuYasha era más viejo que su abuelo? Tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no hacer una mueca de espanto que le nacía de sólo pensarlo.

Miroku ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pensativo. Con esa edad, ¿tendría que empezar a tratarlo de _usted_? …No, por más que se lo planteara, no lograba imaginarse diciéndolo. Y menos posible parecía una reacción adecuada del hanyô ante esa posibilidad.

"_¡¿Qué les sucede?!_" Preguntó con un tono que iba subiendo en intensidad, dando a entender que estaba enojado. Fulminó a Kagome con la mirada, que parecía había pasado de una sorpresa marcada por el espanto a estar muy pensativa.

"_Nada" _la chica lo miró con tranquilidad, ya sin importarle que él fácilmente cuadriplicase su edad. Aquel tono de siempre pareció tranquilizar un poco al chico "_Voy a tener que traer un pastel grande"_

Quizás, demasiado grande. Después de todo ¿Qué pastel te soporta noventa y siete velas? Suspiró para sus adentros y lo contempló, si él seguía con esa actitud no iban a lograr nada bueno.

"_¿va a haber pastel?"_ Preguntó el kitsune con sus ojos brillando de la emoción. Su sola alegría e ilusión pareció volver a incitar a InuYasha a ofenderse.

"_¡No habrá ningún pastel!_" gruñó, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción para sus adentros al ver a Shippô decepcionado. Al darse cuenta de que Kagome volvía a mirarlo con enfado, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y se apresuró a decir con fingido desinterés "_Además… no me gustan_ _tanto_"

La joven enarcó las cejas y golpeó suavemente su palma izquierda con el puño de su otra mano, teniendo una idea que se le antojó brillante. Lo miró intensamente y sonrió con astucia.

"_¿Sabes, InuYasha? Como es tu cumpleaños, podría traerte de la comida que más te guste_" El chico la miró fijamente, olvidándose por algunos segundos de fingir fastidio y enojo. Kagome se procedió a entornar los ojos y seguir en un tono aparentemente desinteresado e inocente "_comida que tú quieras, como, no sé…ramen_"

"_¿L-la que yo quiera?_" se descruzó lentamente de brazos, InuYasha comenzó a imaginarse una torre de ramen que se alzaba imponente y eterna frente a él, como un contrincante que gritaba en silencio por ser devorado. Aquello le causó un gruñido en el estómago y una emoción que empezó a ir en aumento.

"_Mmh_" Asintió, sabiéndose ya ganadora. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante con las manos tomadas tras su espalda "_Incluso podría viajar hoy mismo a buscarla si quieres_"

Él la observó con atención, con sus dorados ojos brillando con esa emoción que buscaba ocultar muy en el fondo de su ser. Porque, dentro de todas las ideas locas que Kagome siempre traía de su época, la idea de celebrar sus años de vida no le emocionaban en lo absoluto.

Aunque, si la hacía feliz…y había ramen…

"_¡Feh! Como quieras_" se limitó a contestar desviando la vista y volviendo a apoyarse contra el árbol. Dentro de todo, ella se decidió a tomarlo como buena disposición y le sonrió llena de alegría, cosa que logró hacer al hanyô sonrojar suavemente, avergonzado.

"_Oye, InuYasha_" Dijo Shippô mientras se paraba al frente de él con un semblante pensativo "_¿Cuándo yo tenga noventa y siete seré tan infantil y terco como tú?_"

Hubo un microsegundo de silencio en el cual su cara se crispó de enojo antes de gritar "_¡Maldito enano!_" y lanzarse en una persecución donde el objetivo final era superar su record de chichones en la cabeza del pequeño.

Miroku suspiró mientras observaba a ambos correr de un lado al otro. Esbozó una entretenida sonrisa cuando Kagome comenzó a hablar atropelladamente con Sango preparando todo lo necesario para que todo saliera perfecto.

Al final de cuentas, sin importar la edad que él pudiese realmente tener, InuYasha continuaba siendo un joven que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y emociones. Al igual que Kagome, aún estaba aprendiendo de sí mismo, del amor y la vida.

¡Qué larga era la adolescencia de los hanyôs! Y la de InuYasha, en particular, parecía que daba para largo.

Pero la mente de Kagome en esos días estaba muy lejana a las reflexiones sobre la juventud, el amor y la vida. Ella sólo quería que InuYasha pudiese sentir la alegría que causaba el pedir un deseo soplando las velas de un pastel, disfrutando junto a la gente que apreciabas a tu alrededor.

Y, mientras su vista sigue perdiéndose en el cielo infinito del siglo XXI, recuerda todas las peripecias que tuvo que hacer por la pequeña celebración, que rebosaban de comentarios toscos del hanyô y otros emocionados del kitsune. A su amiga cooperando, siempre interesada en aprender lo que ella consideraba las "extrañas tradiciones del futuro" y el monje Miroku junto a ellas, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para hacer de la celebración algo perfecto, sin contar el aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviese para coquetear con Sango, bueno, a esa manera que le era tan particularmente suya.

Pero, ciertamente, lo que recuerda con más emoción fue ese momento en que finalmente cantaron el _cumpleaños feliz_. Se río suavemente al recordar que, debido a los gustos tan marcados del chico, se decidió a usar un enorme paquete de ramen cerrado en el cual puso un círculo de blancas y delgadas velas en su extremo. Recordó que, si bien InuYasha siempre se había demostrado reacio a la fiesta, en esos momentos, sentado y rodeado por todos, se había quedado quieto y particularmente dócil.

"_Ahora tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas_" explicó alegre, sentada a su lado.

"_Deseo más ramen" _dijo rápidamente y se preparó a soplar tomando aire, pero la chica lo interrumpió con una fuerte exclamación:

"_¡No! ¡Si lo dices en voz alta no se cumple!" _Lo observó con tanta intensidad que él se vio obligado a tragarse todo el aire acumulado en su boca y abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

"_Ah…" _Se la quedó mirando varios segundos, entre una mezcla de extrañeza y pensar que Kagome tenía momentos en que se volvía un ser realmente incomprensible. Observó las velas, poniéndose de pronto especialmente pensativo, cosa que a la joven le pareció extraño. La voz de InuYasha sonó tranquila, pero algo melancólica, al preguntar_ "Y… ¿en serio puedo desear lo que quiera?"_

Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba de golpe y le faltaba el aliento. Él había vuelto a mirarla, con un brillo reflexivo en sus ojos que le pareció irresistible. ¿Por qué había hecho una pregunta así? Asintió, tratando de parecer tranquila, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho.

Sus amigos, curiosos, observaron en silencio cómo el ambiente pareció ponerse cálido de repente mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban con intensidad.

InuYasha pareció meditarlo unos segundos más antes de decidirse a soplar y apagar todas las velas de golpe. La habitación quedó a oscuras y la chica estaba tan maravillada por la sola presencia de él que quiere alzar los dedos hasta tocar su mano, hasta abrazarlo y quedarse en silencio uno con el otro toda la noche.

Pero, ciertamente, no era tiempo para pensar esa clase de cosas. Se apresuró a aplaudir y pedir que encendieran las otras luces de la cabaña, recuperando rápidamente su ánimo y alegría característicos mientras les pide a los demás que coman y disfruten de la cena, no sin un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrió, sintiéndose como una tonta enamorada. Aún después de tres años seguía preguntándose qué había deseado InuYasha antes de soplar las velas, qué había pasado por su mente mientras la observaba con esa intensidad que la hacía estremecer y ese brillo en sus orbes doradas que la instaba a quedarse a su lado por siempre.

—Hoy cumplirías tantos años que ningún pastel ni paquete de ramen soportaría las velas—susurró al cielo, viendo sin ver el paisaje a su alrededor. Su mente seguía en esa cabaña por la noche, al lado de él, admirándolo en silencio, rebosante de amor—Oye, InuYasha, ¿puedo pedir tu deseo de cumpleaños prestado?

Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta sin importar el tiempo que se quedara frente a la ventana ni lo dulce que fuese su voz. Se alejó lentamente de ella pensando que, a veces, el juego se volvía muy doloroso. Observó en silencio la pequeña bolsa de papel antes de tomarla y sacar de su interior un pequeño pastelillo de fresa. Lo sostuvo con delicadeza en su mano mientras con la otra buscaba en su cajón una vela y cerillas.

Puso la vela en el centro del pastelillo, hundiendo la rosada crema a su alrededor. La encendió y se sentó en su cama con el pastelillo entre ambas manos, convertido en el pastel de cumpleaños más pequeño que había visto en su vida.

Y, también, el que se le antojaba más simbólico de todos.

Observó la llama ondear suavemente por varios minutos, minutos donde veía en su mente la imagen de InuYasha una y otra vez, como la ilusión más grande que poseía, como el anhelo más poderoso de todo su ser.

Y claro que dolía no estar a su lado en un día tan especial como su cumpleaños. Claro que dolía como si fuese a ahogarse de la pena y la angustia. Pero se había prometido ser fuerte y seguir adelante, como él hubiese querido que fuese.

Así que Kagome Higurashi cierra sus ojos y desea en silencio volver a verlo pronto, poder sentir nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de ella, poder alzarse en puntillas y probar sus labios nuevamente.

Desea poder decirle lo que siente una vez más. Mirarlo a los ojos, perderse en ellos, en_ él_.

Anhela con desesperación estar a su lado, cumplir todos esos planes que ha trazado en silencio dentro de su cabeza, pensando en caminos que algún día cruzarían juntos.

En mil y un sueños que deseaba lograr junto a él. Pero, más importante, estaba él, su más grande sueño.

Sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban lentamente con escapar de sus ojos, pero no le importó. Sonrió y río pensando que, cuando volviesen a estar juntos, ella daría todo lo que tuviese por hacerlo siempre feliz, incluso si con ello debía hacer cosas como cantarle y rayar en lo cursi. Pero ¿Qué importaba ser cursi si lo tenía a su lado? ¡Si él lo deseaba, podía cantar _cursis melodías_ para siempre!

Sí, e incluso melodías silentes, donde sólo tomaría su mano buscando decirle con su presencia que ella estaría con él toda la vida, todo el tiempo que la vida quisiera otorgarle para respirar.

"_Algún día estaré contigo, espera y verás_"

Y esboza una sonrisa más antes de soplar y apagar la pequeña vela, una de tantas llena de buenos deseos para ese que amaba y que hoy no estaba con ella, pero que estaba segura de que un día volvería a encontrarlo, un día donde podría abrazarlo y permitirse estar siempre a su lado.

Así lo creía, así lo deseaba.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, InuYasha"_

* * *

**Tengo que decirlo, ¡hacer este fic me entretuvo muchísimo! Espero de corazón que te guste :D Va con toooodo mi cariño y dedicación. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! (atrasado, pero aun así lleno de buenos deseos) Te deseo lo mejor en la vida siempre c:**

**Intenté explotar lo más tierno y romántico que tengo en mí, espero no haber sido excesivamente cursi ni dramática xD**

NOTA: ¿Te ha gustado la iniciativa de los regalos de cumpleaños? ¿Pues qué esperas? Únete y participa en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ **Link (debes sacar los paréntesis para que funcione)**: www).)fanfiction).)net)/)topic)/)84265)/)80248956)/1)/)Cumplea)%C3%B1os-)Contacto

_¿Qué tal un review? _

_Gracias (:_


End file.
